


The secret room

by Elie_317



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Basically a grunt being very uncomfortable about N's room, Hint of mistreated pokemons, N's room, One Shot, Plasma Grunt, Team Plasma, hint of anxiety, n's castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie_317/pseuds/Elie_317
Summary: The new Plasma Grunt in charge of cleaning N’s room was so happy to get a promotion. But    something seems wrong about this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The secret room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So, here’s a little one-shot about the discovering of N’s room from a plasma grunt point of view. Also sorry if some sentences seems weird, I’m not really fluent in english, but I’m trying to improve with this. Hope you’ll enjoy !

It was my first day. Well, it’s been years since I joined Plasma, but I never get promoted before. I was so excited, and even the jealous glares of some of my colleagues wouldn’t be able to get me rid of my joyful wandering through the large corridors. I mean, gaining access to a new part of the castle was already exciting. Cleaning the same rooms every day wasn’t that boring, I like my job, but there still was a cruel lack of novelty in my tasks. But this wasn’t any random part of the castle... It was the room of our Prince N, his very personal room ! There were a lot of other places I wanted to finally discover with my own eyes, like the private meeting room of the seven sages, their personal office, the private library… This castle had so many secrets. It wasn’t that surprising, after all Team Plasma was an old group, with a lot of history, and probably full of secrets about the Unovan royal family. I was so impatient to finally discover one of the biggest secrets of the castle !

For the sake of N’s privacy, there’s always been only one person in charge of the cleaning of his room. That person, the seven sages, Miss Anthea and Miss Concordia were the only ones allowed in. Sam left the team three days ago, nobody really knows why. He was in charge of N’s room cleaning for years, but never gave us any clue about what it looked like. For that reason, everyone was accusing him to be snobbish. I remember when I myself tried to ask, he immediately get angry and told me that it wasn’t my buisness and that my misplaced curiosity was assaulting. I never asked him ever again after that. I mean, was it that much bad to wonder what a royal room looked like ? Of course everyone was curious about it, I mean, the castle in itself already was a marvellous architectural treasure. I imagined our Prince’s room even more luxuous than any other part of the castle : velvet curtains, silk sheets on a royal bed bigger than my actual bedroom, legendaries’s statues, a corner for playing with pokemons… Certainly not a messy young adult room, but not a cold royal room either. Yeah, luxurious but warm. That how I see it. 

The keys were tinkling because of my fast pace, led by my curiosity. I still couldn’t believe that they choose me to do this job, I was truly delighted that Sir Ghetsis put his trust in me. He was kind of intimidating, but he was a deeply good person. Well, I never really talked to him in person... But with Sir Gorm, he was one of the first sages who encouraged Team Plasma to truly act for the freedom of pokemons, it’s thanks to them if today, hundreds of pokemons were safe in this castle, far away from their heartless trainers. And thanks to Sir Ghetsis, Prince N will soon become king and change the world for the better. N was young but wise and just, and he certainly would be a greater ruler than this bunch of hypocrites at the League, led only by the law of the strongest. 

I immediately forgot my ramblings about Unova’s League when I finally reached the door. I wasn’t able to repress a tiny smile while i was teasing myself by slowly opening the door. I sneaked a peek inside, and immediately froze. But not in awe. That… Wasn’t what I expected. Was this the wrong room ? It was impossible, those keys were only meant for one lock. I took a first step inside, blinking several times just to be sure. Then I realized : Of course it wasn’t N’s room ! There were another door inside. This was surely the playing room for our Prince’s pokemons ! Silly me. 

I laughed at myself, taking a further look. A skate-ramp, a tiny basketball field, a nice electric train, a cozy corner with pillows and blankets, pink tile wall and cloud patterns floor, this was the perfect room for a 5 years old. I guess they left it that way for a nice place for the pokemons to play. Still… Was N comfortable in there ? I mean… He was a young adult now, they should change a thing or two… But I guess it wasn’t bothering him. He was a Prince after all, he could do whatever he wanted. I expected to see some pokemon, but maybe the Prince was taking his meal with them. I was used to silent big rooms anyway, after 6 years of working in this castle. I had to begin, but I also wanted to see the real room behind the second door. I was still curious ! Plus, I needed to got an idea of the area I’ll need to clean, I only had an hour to do everything. 

I approached the final door, excited again to discover a luxurious place as I imagined it. It wasn’t locked, I just had to turn the handle. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was looking to a closet. A closet. Yeah, that was a closet. Alright. There were a box full of berries, some extra blankets, clothes… No other door. Just a closet. My hand was still on the handle, waiting for something to happen. But no. Just a closet. Nothing else to see here. I was missing a point, right ? My legs felt suddenly heavy, I was scared to turn back to see where was the door I missed. Nobody told me about an eventual secret path. They would have prevent me, right ? So this was N’s room. A 5 years-old playing room. And a closet. 

That…. That didn’t feel right. This couldn’t be our Prince’s room… He was a young adult. In one year or so, he would become king. I finally turned around, hoping to find the missing door, but no. Nothing else than the tile wall. I tried to think about a logical explanation, but nothing came to my mind. I guess N liked it that way, otherwise, he would ask for a change. He was a Prince after all. I never pictured him childish like that… I never really talked to him, but from what I heard, he was calm, smart, and behaved like the dignified heir of the royal Unovan family. Of course I wasn’t saying that it was wrong to have an electric train, or a basketball field. I knew older people who liked electric trains. But I don’t know… There wasn’t even a proper bed, just some blankets on the floor and colored tires. Something felt wrong. 

But who was I to judge ? Maybe N felt more comfortable like this… I guess… I mean, he was a prince. He can do whatever he want. Hesitant, I started to clean the room, looking around the scattered toys, the skate ramp and the pokemon plushes. I wondered if the corner with pillows and blankets were the place where N slept. I decided to begin with this, rearranging the pillows and getting them rid off the pokemons hairs on it, changing the blankets with new fresh ones, and trying to make it as comfy as possible. I end up with something nice to spend afternoons with pokemon while resting a little, but it still didn’t seem like the best place to sleep. Maybe our Prince has a very big pokemon friend, like a beartic. Beartics are probably way more comfy than an actual bed now that I think about it. Yeah… It must be something like that. 

I started to clean the floor, and notice some scratch on the skate ramp. Some pokemons played really harshly there. I was cleaning slowly, sensing that this silence shouldn’t be disturbed, for absolutely no rational reason. On the other hand I wanted to finish this as quick as possible. I was sweating a little, there were no window to open, and I still felt a little bit uncomfortable. I wasn’t able to explain why. I mean sure, it seemed childish for our prince but… it wasn’t that bad either, right ? 

I flinched when a music box suddenly get activated. Heck, that scared me. I look around me, found the box, but I had no idea how it activate itself. Did N had any ghost type pokemon ? I had no idea… I only knew that he was taking care of poor pokemons mistreated by their freaking trainers and that his best friends were a zorua and a darumacho. N really had the heart of a hero, making pokemon happy by welcoming them in this castle. Even if his room was really... surprising.

I tried to ignore the background melody, and continue to clean. I get spooked again when I heard a sound behind me. Alright I definitely wasn’t alone in this room. I turned back, looked left, looked right, but didn’t see anything. I stepped back, heard another sound, and start to wave my broom like a weapon, because I just had no idea of what else I could do. Another sound. Which seems really close. I brandish my broom, and at this instant a watchog arises from a pile of boxes. I fell on the floor, while it showed its teeth in a threatening way. Oh dear Arceus… I quickly understood that it was a new pokemon here : It was skinny, with rashes on the muzzle, and was obviously scared by me. The watchog ran away in another hidden place of the room after his warning.

I took a deep breath, waiting a moment to come back to my senses. I didn’t expected that. This poor watchog… Fortunately, it was now under the good care of N. Its former trainers must have been terrible for it to look like that… Trainers really were the worst. Humans weren’t worthy of pokemons. I joined Plasma years ago, back when I thought that caring trainers were still a good part of this world. But here, I understood that if we wanted to stop the pokemon suffering, it had to stop entirely. And definitely. 

I was almost done, the music box has stopped. I was glad that the cleaning was almost over, but then I remembered that this was part of my job now. I’ll…I’ll have to clean this room for a whole hour, every day ? I was so excited to discover N’s room… But now… I didn’t want to come here every day. I didn’t understand how N was able to feel comfortable in here. It was so different from the rest of the castle… The ceiling wasn't as high than in others rooms, making it feel even more suffocating. There weren’t any window in the whole castle, but even the corridors were brighter than here. But I can’t just tell to the sages that I don’t want to clean N’ room anymore… It’s supposed to be an honor.

Suddenly the door opened, I jumped in surprise once again. It was N, curiously looking at me. What do I do. Say something. But don’t tell him that his room is awful. 

« Ho, hi Prince N ! I… I cleaned your room ! »

Yeah… I said « hi », and then enunciate an evidence. What a wonderful way to meet the leader of the organisation I work for since years. 

But he didn’t seemed to mind, he smiled at me and thanks me for my work. I hope that he didn’t see how much disturbed I was. And to be honest it was more because of the room than N’s presence… I took my chance and try to talk a little bit : 

« So… This is where you sleep ? »

Why did I asked this ? I don’t know, I kinda hoped that the answer were no. Maybe he’s going to tell me that I miss the secret door behind the pink wall after all. But of course, I didn’t miss anything : 

« Yes, I and all the pokemons living here, it’s really comfy. »

He was talking really fast... and didn’t seemed bothered by my question. It was so weird to talk to him… Like, in person. I didn’t really know how to act, because on one hand he was supposed to be the future king of Unova, but he was also younger than me. But let’s be honest ; I can’t tell to an Harmonia that his room is inappropriate for his age. Plus he seems to like it… A bunch of pokemons enter the room right then. One of them even lick my hand as a hello. I hoped that soon the watchog I saw would be in a good health like them. 

Sir Ghetsis showed up too at this moment, and I almost missed a heartbeat. Why do they have to appear so suddenly ? I hoped that I was hiding my discomfort well enough, because all I wanted right now was to leave this room, and get as far away as possible from these giants. I mean, N was really tall, but Ghetsis was even taller, I felt like a tiny joltik compare to both of them. I guess I just had a hard time in this task, and I wasn’t ready to face two of the most important persons in Team Plasma yet. I was glad to being able to speak to them in person and all, but right now I just needed a break. Ghetsis took a look at the room, then myself, and that made me even more uncomfortable. Was he judging my work ? Or did he notice that I was anxious ? He was definitely intimidating, way more than N, but it finally softened a bit by his smile while he simply and nicely asked me if I was done :

«Yes Sir Ghetsis.   
\- Then it’s probbaly better to leave N to his privacy.  
-Oh, yeah, sure, sorry ! I wish you a good day, Prince N. »

N thanked me again with a tender smile, playing with zorua. I followed Sir Ghetsis out of the room. He closed the door, and I didn’t know if I was supposed to ask for a dismiss or wait for him to talk. But I also wondered if I should talk to him about what I saw. What was Ghetsis opinion about this ? Did he ever talked about it with his son ? Is it just me who is overreacting ? 

« Anything wrong ? » 

I flinched when he asked me this. He saw that I was worried ? What should I say ? 

« Well I… No. Everything is fine, Sir. »

I didn’t had the guts. 

« Good, good... »

He seemed thoughtful, and just left. Well… From now I’ll be careful to leave before they come back from their diner to avoid this kind of very awkward moment. Talking in person with N or one of the seven sages was the dream of any Plasma member, and now I was complaining… Anyway. I must go eat too now. Yeah, eat, good plan.

I can’t stop thinking about N’s room all the way until the refectory. I just wonder if it’s okay ? Am I overreacting ? Maybe it’s just me being a little bit claustrophobic. That watchog wasn’t expected either. Still, I felt a little better passing by more familiar places, as if I was finally able to breath normally now. I took a plate and notice my friends were still here despite the fact that they already finished their meal, and I instantly understood what they wanted : 

« Sooooo ? How does it went ? »

I couldn’t tell them. I didn’t want to tell them. I sat on the bench, and started to eat, trying to act natural. 

« Fine.   
\- That’s it ? Why are you doing that face ? What happened ?  
\- Nothing, it went very well. Not that much different from any other part of the castle.  
\- Oh common, give us details ! What does it look like ?  
\- You know… It’s kinda N’s privacy. Please respect that. »

I started sounding irritated. And I was, I just didn’t want them to insist about this. I don’t know… I just felt like I shouldn’t talk about what I saw. 

« Wha… Oh I see, so you decided to become like Sam, huh ? You won’t tell us because now you think you’re so superior because you got promoted ? Seriously ?  
\- It’s not like that ! Heck, I’m just doing my job, ok ? »

I was a very bad liar, so I wasn’t able to do anything but being on the defensive. Now I understand Sam. He wasn’t being snobbish at all. He was keeping it a secret because he had to. I don’t wanna talk about it to the others : What if one of the sages or N learnt about what I think about this ? I just… I can’t talk about it. I didn’t even want to get back to this room. I just didn’t know what to think about that… I was too confused to even describe it right now. I left the table, telling my colleagues to leave me alone. 

Tomorrow it should be better. I’ll bring some berries for the watchog, and I probably won’t even think about it. It’s just another room to clean. No big deal. If something was wrong, whether N or Ghetsis would have done something. So everything was okay, right ?


End file.
